


Дело о крушении моста в городе Палм-Бич

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Adventure, Detective, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда не хочется убегать и прятаться, если сталкиваешься с несправедливостью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о крушении моста в городе Палм-Бич

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012

Скорый поезд «Серебряный метеор» бойко стучал колёсами по трассе, несясь на юг. До конечного пункта прибытия, Майами, оставалось всего несколько часов, и пассажиры уже понемногу просыпались. А кто ещё не проснулся, тем помогали вежливые и обходительные проводники компании «Амтрек»: они стучали в двери, напоминали: «Прибываем в Уэст-Палм-Бич через час» и предлагали: «Не желаете ли чаю? Может, порцию утреннего кофе с молоком?». В купе к миссис Тёрнер тоже постучали и предложили. Миссис Тёрнер попросила кофе.   
– Несите весь кофейник, пожалуй, – сказала она. – И пару сэндвичей с ветчиной. Что-то дорога вызвала у меня зверский аппетит.  
– Сию минуту, мэм, – кивнул проводник. И, действительно, прошло чуть больше минуты, а он уже стучал в двери повторно, ловко удерживая поднос с завтраком в одной руке.   
Миссис Тёрнер благожелательно улыбнулась и подсунула под поднос скрученный в трубочку доллар.  
– Благодарю. Тони, верно?  
– Эндрю, – улыбнулся проводник в ответ, спрятал чаевые в верхний карман пиджака и вышел из купе, прикрыв дверь за собой.  
– Такой милый молодой человек, – миссис Тёрнер закрыла дверь на защёлку и добавила громче:  
– Он уже ушёл. Можешь слезать, дорогуша!

На багажной полке послышалось шуршание, один из чемоданов миссис Тёрнер сдвинулся в сторону, и на пол спрыгнуло чумазое существо неопределённого пола. Миссис Тёрнер охнула.  
– Да, грязновато у них на полках, – сказала она с укором в голосе и протянула существу влажную салфетку и зеркало.  
Существо благодарно кивнуло. При ближайшем рассмотрении и тщательном стирании пыли с лица оно оказалось невысокой, грубовато скроенной, не слишком симпатичной и похожей на мальчика, но всё-таки девицей лет шестнадцати. Сходства с юным бродягой только добавляли неопрятно зачёсанные короткие русые волосы, спрятанные под банданой, и рабочий комбинезон Леви Страусса цвета тёмного хаки. Миссис Тёрнер смотрела на неё с умилением. Потом попросила подать ей один саквояж и достала чашку – большую, белую, с котом Феликсом на глазурованном боку.   
– Это тебе будет. Ты любишь чёрный или с молоком?  
– Чёрный, – сказала девушка, присаживаясь за столик. – Спасибо большое, вы меня очень выручили.  
– А, пустяки, Рэйчел, это такие пустяки! – миссис Тёрнер налила чёрный кофе в чашку с Феликсом, а себе сделала кофе с молоком в обычной вагонной чашке с логотипом компании и пододвинула тарелку с сэндвичами поближе к девушке.   
– Спасибо, я…  
– Ешь, – строго сказала миссис Тёрнер. – Ты ещё растёшь. Фигурку надо беречь, но не настолько же.  
– А вы?  
– А я не ем по утрам. Вот уже в моём возрасте это вредно.   
Рэйчел не стала отказываться слишком долго и принялась за еду. Миссис Тёрнер наблюдала за ней и пила свой кофе небольшими глотками. Потом мечтательно вздохнула:  
– Ах, всё-таки молодость прекрасная пора!  
Рэйчел неопределённо хмыкнула, продолжая жевать.  
– Это тебе сейчас так кажется, что я не права, – улыбнулась миссис Тёрнер. – Но, знаешь, я в твоём возрасте тоже была авантюристкой. Вместе с братом сбежала из своего Ноксвилла на Клондайк, там мы мыкались довольно долго, потому что участок нам, дуракам, продали маленький и не золотоносный. Но зато потом мы обнаружили бар, в котором более удачливые работяги с энтузиазмом проигрывали своё золото в покер, и нам так пофартило…  
Миссис Тёрнер довольно прищурилась, вспоминая.  
– Надеюсь, – заметила Рэйчел, – вы убрались оттуда до того, как фарт кончился?  
– Я – да, а вот братец остался из жадности. Зря.  
– Сочувствую.  
– Ай, это было двадцать лет назад, милая. Боль потери давно покинула моё сердце. К тому же, он был порядочным жмотом. И при этом – едва не сбыл наш участок за бесценок, то, что его насадили на нож, стало большой удачей. Для меня.  
– Так вы же говорили, что участок был пустой?  
– Так приезжие же об этом не знали, – миссис Тёрнер подмигнула Рэйчел. – В любом случае, всё закончилось хорошо. И ты не подумай обо мне плохо: могилку я каждый год навещаю.  
Рэйчел заверила миссис Тёрнер, что ничего подобного у неё и в мыслях не было.   
– А что теперь?  
– Теперь я всё ещё приторговываю участками ценной земли. Вот недавно обзавелась двумя акрами на побережье Майами. Разделю и перепродам. Сейчас во Флориде строительный бум, землю раскупают, как горячие маффины в булочной.  
Поезд замедлил ход, подъезжая к Палм-Бич.  
– Удачи вам с маффинами, – пожелала Рэйчел.   
– И тебе с твоим делом! Надеюсь, я прочитаю твою статью в самом скором времени. В «Дейли Дейз» искать?  
– Ага. Если редактор возьмёт, – девушка подняла створку окна и ловко спрыгнула на показавшийся под вагоном перрон.  
– Обязательно возьмёт! – крикнула миссис Тёрнер и помахала ей рукой вслед. – Ах, молодость! – мечтательно произнесла ещё раз, достала пенсне из сумочки, нацепила на нос, достала карту побережья и взялась исследовать доставшийся ей участок.

«Добро пожаловать в край удивительных возможностей!» – гласила вывеска над центральным входом вокзала Уэст-Палм-Бич. По перрону носилась пацанва из тех, что в Нью-Йорке продают газеты, а в Хьюстоне – мексиканские сигареты, и предлагала лотерейные билеты.  
– Хотите выиграть себе кусок пляжа, сэр? – приставали они к приезжим. – Натурального пляжа с белым песком и пальмами, всё, как в раю, сэр! Океан – тёплый круглый год. И не дорого. Участков так много! Выигрыш гарантирован!  
Рэйчел ловко поймала одного из них за рукав, сунула дайм:   
– Эй, как в вашем городке отыскать окружной суд?   
Мальчишка с важностью оценил крылышки Свободы на аверсе, подкинул монетку на ладони и спрятал в карман.  
– Легко. Подъедешь на тридцать втором до гольф-клуба, а там пройдёшь квартал вниз. Он будет на этой стороне озера. А ты сама откуда?  
– Из Нью-Йорка, – рассеянно ответила Рэйчел, она прикидывала, как быстрее добраться до остановки.  
– Купи билетик? Выиграешь – не пожалеешь. Поставишь себе шезлонг, будешь валяться и содовую пить. Это тебе не ваш Лонг-Айленд, тут можно круглый год загорать!  
Рэйчел фыркнула:  
– Не люблю загорать. Бывай!  
– Нет так нет, – хмыкнул билетёр и устремился на поиски более сговорчивой жертвы. 

Тридцать второй трамвай довёз Рэйчел до самого озера Уорт. Спрыгнув с подножки, она порадовалась своей удаче: у неё был шанс рассмотреть то, за чем она собственно приехала.  
Мост через озеро, соединявший Палм-Бич и Уэст-Палм-Бич, имел ширину в 13 ярдов (вместе с консольными тротуарами), общую длину в 630 ярдов и состоял из стального разводного пролёта, двенадцати железобетонных арок и двух массивных дамб. Быки моста располагались на коралловой скале, настолько мягкой, что строители легко забивали в неё металлические, а иногда даже сосновые сваи. В основание забили стальной шпунт, затем грунт выбрали до скалы, на которую уложили подводную бетонную часть кладки. В пазухи у пят железобетонных стенок надводной части щедро засыпали того самого белого флоридского песку, а поверх уложили дорожное полотно.  
Рэйчел приложила ладонь козырьком ко лбу, чтоб утреннее солнце не так сильно светило ей в глаза. «Да, похоже, именно так всё и было».  
Это был грандиозный проект, суливший по окончанию строительства принести немалую выгоду обоим городам. Но даже испытать его не довелось. 21 декабря 1921 года, когда бетон опор не набрал и половины своей прочности, быки ослабли, мост потерял устойчивость и всей массой своих центральных пролётов обрушился в озеро. А 4 января 1922 года в Палм-Бич приехала Рэйчел, корреспондент нью-йоркской газеты «Дейли Дейз», чтоб своими глазами оценить масштабы разрушения. И чтоб поприсутствовать на суде, который должен был начаться сегодня.  
Судили некоего Роберта Бриджа, инженера с «говорящей» фамилией. Именно он был главой группы проектантов моста, и на него и его сотрудников легла ответственность за обрушение конструкции. В своём обвинении адвокат застройщика называл группу не иначе, как «преступными подельниками», хотя на экспертах застройщиков, по мнению Рэйчел, лежала не меньшая, а то и большая ответственность, но об этом все умалчивали. Куда из-под своей повязки поглядывала Фемида – вот, что предстояло выяснить Рэйчел.  
Это было её первым «выездным» редакционным заданием, и она намеревалась выполнить его со всей ответственностью.  
Ещё немного полюбовавшись на искорёженный метал опор и оплывший бетон, она направилась в окружной суд города Уэст-Палм-Бич. При входе там было довольно людно, но Рэйчел легко протолкалась сквозь толпу, распинывая собравшихся локтями и безжалостно отдавливая неудачно подставленные ступни.   
– На какое дело? – сурово спросил её дебелый охранник у дверей.  
– Роберта Бриджа, – она достала из-за пазухи чехол на шнурке, в котором хранила своё журналистское удостоверение и с гордостью продемонстрировала его толстяку.   
– Нью-Йорк, «Дейли Дейз», – прочитал тот по слогам, зато с оттенком презрения в голосе. Выдержал долгую паузу. – Северянка, значит. Ну, ладно, проходи.  
Рэйчел хмыкнула и прошла в холл суда. Сориентировавшись по стенду с информацией о назначенных на эту дату заседаниях, она отыскала нужную комнату. Там как раз секретарь суда приводил к присяге семерых отобранных присяжных заседателей. Она отыскала местечко в глубине зала, достала карандаш и блокнот и приготовилась стенографировать процесс. Неподалёку она заметила двух серьёзных детей, судя по всему – брата и сестру. Брат, сидя на лавке, тискал в руках лохматого плюшевого медведя, с огромной, клетчатой заплатой на боку. Сестра привстала на цыпочки и выглядывала из-за спин зрителей, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть.  
Рэйчел подумала, что суд неподходящее место для детей. 

«Южная Фемида сурова и скора на вынесение приговора, – записывала Рэйчел в блокнот несколько часов спустя, сидя в судебном буфете. – Несмотря на явные нарушения законодательства (каковым, например, я считаю то, что судья не потрудился зачитать инструкции присяжным) и на нарушения скрытые (отсутствие минимальной экспертизы по делу), приговор был вынесен и подписан всеми присяжными единогласно. Роберт Бридж, Сидни Каллахан, Эндрю Томсон и их товарищи должны возместить компании-застройщику полную стоимость материалов согласно смете в долях, пропорциональных их вкладу в проект, в противном случае – понести уголовное наказание за неуплату. Ясно, что подобных денег у архитектурной группы попросту нет. Их единственная надежда – на апелляцию, о подаче которой говорил адвокат ответчиков…»  
Она отвлеклась от своей писанины, чтоб сунуть в рот остывшую пасту с томатами и кабачком, и наткнулась взглядом на стоявшую рядом со столиком ту самую девочку из зала суда. Рэйчел моргнула. Девочка тоже. Кажется, она хотела обратиться, но никак не решалась.  
На попрошайку девочка совсем не была похожа. Но попрошайки бывают разные: если сейчас она заведёт песню про погибших отца и мать и необходимость приобрести билет, чтоб доехать до бабушки…   
Девочка топталась на месте. Рэйчел всё-таки отправила макароны в рот, прожевала и спросила:  
– Ты что-то хотела?   
– Извините, – тихо сказала девочка. – Мой брат в давке игрушку потерял в том зале, а мистер Роджерс уехал и нас обратно в зал не пускают. Вы не могли бы нам помочь?  
«Вик Роджерс, – вспомнила Рэйчел, – это адвокат инженеров».   
– Ага, – кивнула она девочке. – Без проблем. Только я доем, хорошо?  
– Конечно. Извините нас, мисс.  
Только теперь Рэйчел заметила, что за юбкой девочки прячется её младший брат.

Их звали Сара и Элайджа Бридж, и они оказались детьми того самого бедняги-проектанта. Адвокат взял их с собой в суд, намереваясь продемонстрировать присяжным и хоть как-то разжалобить, но оказии не представилось, суд провели слишком быстро. Разозлённый подобным отношением к себе и своим подзащитным Роджерс бросился обратно в свою контору: составлять апелляционное обращение. А детей забыл. Так получилось.  
Конечно, Рэйчел сходила с ними в зал суда, а потом отвезла домой. Она слишком хорошо помнила себя в подобной ситуации: растерянную, ещё не до конца осознавшую масштабы трагедии. Что может сделать ребёнок против огромной махины, которую по ошибке назвали Правосудием? А ничего не может.   
Взволнованную миссис Бридж они встретили на пороге дома. Она как раз заволновалась и от соседки позвонила в контору Роджерса. Ужаснулась и как есть, даже не переодевшись в выходную одежду, собралась в суд – забирать оставленных там детей. Естественно, Рэйчел она ужасно обрадовалась, расцеловала, как родню, и уговорила остаться на обед.   
Рэйчел подумала и осталась. Кроме перспективы бесплатного сытного обеда, её привлекла возможность побольше узнать об инженере Бридже. Как так всё-таки получилось, что мост рухнул? Неужели он был настолько бездарным?  
– Вовсе нет! – возмутилась миссис Бридж на подобное предположение. – Роберт – очень хороший инженер. И у нас был очень прибыльный год, ну вы понимаете, в связи с этим строительным бумом, все захотели себе дома и отели. Мы даже смогли переехать сюда, купили такую хорошую квартиру. И этот мост тоже выглядел таким замечательным, во всех отношениях, проектом, а теперь…  
Она уронила лицо в ладони, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Рэйчел, которая не терпела чужих слёз и никогда не умела утешать, почувствовала себя довольно неловко.  
– У вас есть, где взять такую сумму? – неделикатно спросила она, надеясь отвлечь женщину от переживаний.  
– Откуда! – слёзы потекли активнее.  
Тут к облегчению Рэйчел, в дверь позвонили, миссис Бридж вскочила, наскоро обтёрла лицо передником и бросилась открывать двери. Оказалось: пришёл тот самый забывчивый Роджерс, он на ходу одновременно раскланивался с хозяйкой дома и извинялся за свою забывчивость.   
– В первый раз такое, верите? – искренне каялся он, прикладывая ладонь к груди.  
– Скажите, – Рэйчел тоже вышла в коридор, поговорить с адвокатом, – а почему вы не настаивали на проведении независимой экспертизы?  
– Вы что, это же такая компания! Крупнейшая компания Флориды, она бы просто не пропустила подобное… – тут он прервался и удивлённо уставился на девушку. – А вы, собственно, кто?  
– Я? – Рэйчел дёрнула бровью. Роджерс был ей совершенно несимпатичен. – Я – Рэйчел. А вы? Адвокат или прихвостень крупнейшей компании Флориды?

Несмотря на то, что Рэйчел нагрубила Роджерсу, как только миссис Бридж узнала, что Рэйчел собирается проводить своё личное, журналистское расследование, она настояла, чтоб ночевать девушка осталась тоже у них.  
– Вы же на нашей стороне! Какой глупостью было бы с моей стороны, отправить вас в мотель! – отчаявшаяся женщина, кажется, готова была вцепиться в любую протянутую ей соломинку помощи. Рэйчел не возражала: ещё и потому, что это здорово расстроило Роджерса.   
Она подозревала, что ткнув пальцев в небо, попала в нужную точку. Роджерс действительно не был заинтересован в том, чтоб его подзащитные выиграли. В лучшем случае, он намеревался выбить для них условный срок вместо полного.  
– Это бессмысленно, – настаивал он. – Экспертиза ничего не даст. Но я уже подал апелляцию. Не сомневайтесь. Ему дадут возможность отработать.  
– Отработать? – удивлённо переспросила Рэйчел, но Роджерс проигнорировал её вопрос. Позже ответ на него дала миссис Бридж:  
– Застройщики предлагали Роберту и его команде перейти к ним на работу. Но они подготовили такой кабальный контракт, конечно же, он не захотел. А теперь, кажется, выбора не осталось.  
– Выбор есть всегда, – уверенно сообщила Рэйчел и отправилась на почтамт, звонить в «Дейли Дейз».  
Трубку взял вездесущий Николас Уэйн, шеф-редактор европейского отдела:  
– О, привет, малышка! Как продвигаются дела?  
– Отлично, – буркнула Рэйчел. Она терпеть не могла, когда Ник называл её малышкой. Она ему всё-таки сотрудница, а не сестра или невеста! – Я задержусь тут. Дело слишком интересное, чтоб его оставить без внимания. Если что, дополнительные командировочные можно не оплачивать. Это расследование для меня – дело чести.  
На том конце телефонной линии замолчали, оценивая сказанное.  
– Хорошо. Но постарайся не натворить глупостей, размахивая своей честью. А первая статья когда будет? Мы оставили тебе место на полосе.   
– Я могу надиктовать хоть сейчас.  
– Диктуй.  
Рэйчел полезла в карман за блокнотом, придерживая трубку плечом.  
– А против кого ты собралась воевать? – словно о пустяке спросил Николас.  
Вопрос застал Рэйчел врасплох, она даже чуть трубку не выронила:  
– Зачем тебе? – спросила она с подозрением.  
– Ну, я же должен знать, что анонсировать в следующих выпусках.  
– А, – Рэйчел усмехнулась. – Ясно. Против «крупнейшего застройщика Флориды», кажется так. Готов писать?  
– Давно.

На следующее утро Рэйчел всерьез принялась за расследование. Вдвоём с миссис Бридж они добились у начальника тюрьмы возможности для свидания с инженером Бриджем. Тот, конечно, был рад увидеть жену, но выслушав соображения Рэйчел, внезапно для неё согласился с мнением Роджерса.   
¬– Никаких шансов, – печально сказал он. – Они слишком сильные. И уверены в своём праве.  
– А вы, мистер Бридж? – спросила Рэйчел. – Вы уверены в своих расчётах?  
– Уверен. Но кого это сейчас волнует?   
– Это волнует нас. Вы обсуждали между собой возможные причины крушения?  
– Да, – Бридж пожал плечами. – Обсуждали, конечно, когда всё только началось…   
Рэйчел приготовилась записывать.  
– Мы подозревали нарушение технологии производства работ, – неуверенно начал Бридж. – Видите ли, мы подозреваем, что заполнение песком пазух арок вели не симметрично с двух концов, а последовательно – от берега Уэст-Палм-Бич к Палм-Бич. Нагрузка на арки пришлась несимметрично, а быки у нас по техзаданию были сравнительно небольшого размера. Произошла потеря устойчивости.  
– Но вы не уверены?  
– А какие мы могли бы представить доказательства? Акты на выполнение этих работ застройщики не покажут.  
Рэйчел задумчиво прикусила кончик карандаша.  
– Скажите, а вы знаете какого-нибудь специалиста-строителя, который способен не только высказать своё мнение по сути, но и доступно объяснить присяжным на повторном слушании, что имеется в виду? Потому как то, что нёс Роджерс, представляя аргументы, невозможно было разобрать. Он и сам в этом не разобрался, похоже.  
– Да, это так, ¬– Бридж задумался. – Но в этом городе подобных людей просто нет. Это город отдыхающих и агентов по недвижимости, ну и немного – обслуги и нас, простых строителей.   
– А в Майами? В Орландо? В Талахасси?  
– В Талахасси, в университете штата, – внезапно вмешалась миссис Бридж. – Профессор Мур. Ты мне так много рассказывал о нём, дорогой. Он грамотный специалист, достойный человек и наверняка согласится нам помочь.   
– Он уже старик, – Бридж покачал головой. – Он не поедет сюда. И не будет связываться с этими людьми…  
Он обреченно махнул рукой в сторону выхода из тюрьмы.  
– Мы попробуем его уговорить, – сказала Рэйчел.

Но перед тем, как ехать уговаривать профессора Мура, Рэйчел разыскала ещё одного человека, которого в телефонном разговоре ей посдсказал Элиан Дугер. Этим вечером свою свежую заметку о происходящем она надиктовывала именно ему. И хорошо, что не Николасу.  
– Пообщайся с Нельсоном, – посоветовал Элиан. – Он в суд не пойдёт, поостережётся. Но поможет тебе правильно взять пробы материала, а ты потом передашь их университетскому специалисту.   
Нельсон оказался невысоким, щуплым, длинноносым типом, очень похожим на крысу. И кажется, мулатом – ну или просто очень загорелым мужчиной. Но улыбка у него была на удивление приятная.  
– Хе, мисс, вы что же, хотите отдавить хвост моим бывшим работодателям? – уточнил он, прищурившись, когда журналистка высказала ему свои соображения по делу. Рэйчел не знала, как на это ответить правильно и только пожала плечами. – Вы ещё слишком юны, чтоб задираться с такими волками.  
Рэйчел проигнорировала эту подколку.   
– Давайте ближе к делу. Вы нам поможете? – спросила она, имея в виду себя и Бриджей.   
– Помогу. Я тоже не прочь им слегка отдавить хвосты, – Нельсон хихикнул и подхватил со стола свою шляпу:  
– Но я всё равно буду рассчитывать на достойную оплату.   
– Не сомневайтесь, – кивнула Рэйчел. Она готова была доложить свои деньги ради этой авантюры. Но докладывать не пришлось: Нельсон запросил не такую уж и значительную цену. То ли тоже проникся судьбой семейства Бридж, то ли не посчитал работу излишне сложной.  
– Вот, – он победно продемонстрировал выдолбленные у оснований кубики бетона. – Посмотрите, он прямо под пальцами крошится. Я готов поспорить, что эти ребятки сэкономили на щебне, набросали недостающие части смеси песком.   
– А сколько должно было быть? – Рэйчел фиксировала каждую мелочь.  
– Записывайте. Если я правильно помню данные по тому проекту, который вы мне давали, для надводной части они брали стандартные пропорции: одна часть цемента к двум частям песка к трём частям щебня. Для подводной: одна к двум с половиной к трём с половиной. И наверняка они делали перерывы между заполнениями. Бетон просто не мог набрать прочность и начал выщелачиваться. Понимаете меня? – Рэйчел кивнула. – Вот так вот, мисс.  
Он победно улыбнулся останкам моста, а затем спросил:  
¬– А как вы собираетесь везти образцы в Талахасси?  
– Машину наймём, – неуверенно ответила Рэйчел и оглянулась на миссис Бридж, та, кажется, тоже до вопроса Нельсона не задумывалась об этом. Нельсон вздохнул.   
– Бензин не забудьте оплатить, – буркнул он и разрешил уложить образцы в багажник своей машины.

По дороге в столицу штата они столкнулись с непредвиденными трудностями. Шоссе по направлению в Талахасси оказалось забито машинами под завязку. Казалось, все работяги США, получившие тринадцатую зарплату, рванули отдыхать на «американскую Ривьеру». Они ехали на своих «фордах» с привязанными к крышам рюкзаками и чемоданами, горланили песни и намертво тормозили движение на шоссе при первой же аварии – а аварии от перегрева случались достаточно часто.   
В одной из таких пробок она простояли почти два часа. Миссис Бридж нервничала, волнение передалось детям – но если Сара просто сидела, крутила себе куклу из платка и обкусывала губы, то Элайджа совсем раскапризничался. Миссис Бридж тщетно пыталась его успокоить и ещё больше заводилась сама. Хорошо хоть питьевую воду на шоссе продавали: по бешенным ценам, но хоть какую-то!  
– А другой дороги нет? – спросила Рэйчел у Нельсона, курившего в открытое окно.  
– Есть. Можно попробовать прорваться по вспомогательным. Но тогда мы попадём в Талахасси часам к семи вечера. А то и позже.  
– А так мы неизвестно, когда попадём.  
– Тоже верно, – Нельсон выкинул сигарету, похлопал ладонью по рулю и проникновенно сказал своему старенькому «фиату», которого считал прелестной итальянкой:  
– Ну, родная, вывози!

«Фиат» вывез их к Талахасси к десяти часам вечера. Дети и миссис Бридж заснули в обнимку прямо в машине, ворота университета были плотно заперты, и сторож ни в какую не желал общаться с посетителями.  
– А ну кыш отсюда, шантрапа! – рявкнул он на Рэйчел. – Не дам я никакого телефона, нету его у меня!  
Но Рэйчел была не из тех, кто легко сдаётся.   
– В этом городе есть телефонные книги? – спросила она у Нельсона.  
– Поищи по будкам. Если бродяги не украли на растопку, должна быть.  
Книга обнаружилась только в третьей по счету телефонной будке. Рэйчел судорожно зашуршала страницами. Профессор Мур – уважаемая личность. Его телефон должен быть указан, обязательно!  
Муров в Талахасси проживало десятеро. Рэйчел повезло – второй поднявший трубку действительно оказался профессором и преподавателем технологии строительного производства.  
– Приезжайте, – сказал он, мало что разобрав из объяснений Рэйчел. – Разберемся.   
Рэйчел переписала адрес и бросилась к Нельсону:   
– Знаете, как доехать?  
– Будем разбираться.  
По пути они попали в неприятную историю: вышли из машины, чтоб переспросить дорогу у продавцов круглосуточного магазинчика, а оттуда вывалила подвыпившая и довольно агрессивная компания. Видимо, магазинчик был двухуровневым. И не только магазинчиком.  
Вспомнив уроки Николаса по самозащите, который давал их всей редакции, Рэйчел сумела успешно увернуться, а потом и приложить мордой об асфальт мерзавца, сунувшегося к машине. Нельсону получил от второго пьяницы по уху, но тоже отбился. Они быстро загрузились в машину и поехали наобум, выискивая указатели.

Часам к одиннадцати они выехали к дому, в котором жил профессор. Нельсон вышел из машины, огляделся, обнаружил виднеющееся в квартале от них здание университета и беззвучно выругался. Рэйчел сдержала эмоции.  
Миссис Мур выглянула в окно, увидела спящих в машине детей, умилилась и, не жалея соседей, зычно крикнула со второго этажа, во всю мощь своей широкой грудной клетки:   
– Поднимайтесь наверх! Все подымайтесь, у нас есть гостевая спальня!  
Их накормили ужином и приложили компресс к уху Нельсона. Рэйчел всё порывалась объяснить ситуацию сразу, но профессор с женой были непреклонны: сперва ужин, пусть и поздний. Потом уложить детей спать нормально. А тогда уже разговаривать.  
Когда, наконец, профессор Мур осмотрел образцы, он полностью подтвердил предварительные выводы Нельсона.   
– И я помню Роберта Бриджа: он был талантливым студентом, из него не мог выйти настолько бездарный инженер. Завтра мы с вами подготовим заключение. Будете мне ассистировать.   
Нельсон вздохнул.  
– Я, вообще-то, не на это подряжался.  
– Я вам доплачу. Сам. Не будем добавлять Бриджам  
– Дело не в деньгах.  
– Боитесь? Стыдно, молодой человек. Действительно стыдно. Хотя я могу вас понять, это мне старику мало осталось, а вам…  
Нельсон скрипнул зубами и согласился помогать.

Когда Рэйчел получила на руки лабораторное заключение, она не смогла сдержать победного вопля.  
– Я обеспечу вам вызов в суд, – пообещала она профессору. – Вы всё выскажете этим преступникам, правда же?  
– Конечно, – старик кивнул, он тоже выглядел довольным. – Я давно не был в Палм-Бич. Прогуляюсь, полюбуюсь на пальмы на побережье. Сфотографирую мост с разных ракурсов.  
– А зачем вам?  
– Студентам показывать. Я собираю фотографии крушений, хотите, покажу коллекцию?  
Из-за этой коллекции Рэйчел чуть было не опоздала на автобус до Палм-Бич. Но уж очень было интересно рассматривать фотографии двух крушений Квебекского моста, и арочного моста в Пеории, и висячего в Чарльстоне… Подборка фотографий впечатляла.   
Нельсон уехал раньше, повёз домой миссис Бридж и детей. Рэйчел добиралась одна, уже было довольно темно. В руках она крепко сжимала папку с заветным заключением, настоящим полновесным доказательством невиновности инженеров.  
Она не дошла квартала до дома Бриджей, когда ей преградили дорогу.  
– Эй, пацан, – сказал один громила, как сплюнул. – Давай сюда чего несёшь и тикай обратно в свой Нью-Йорк, если жизнь дорога. Рэйчел отступила на шаг, высматривая пути к отступлению. К горлу подкатил предательский, трусливый ком. Возможно, придётся драться. «Эх, Уэйн, почему ты не научил меня драться папками с бумагами?»  
Ей неприятно посветили фонарём в лицо, Рэйчел попробовала закрыться.  
– Слышь, – сказал второй. – А это ваще-то девка. Нет ошибки?  
– И чё? Девке нельзя морду набить? – первый заржал и примерился для удара. Рэйчел поднырнула ему под руку и попыталась перекинуть через себя, как поступила с тогдашним пьяницей в Талахасси, но громила оказался то ли слишком тяжёлым, то ли слишком трезвым. Или она начала проводить приём раньше времени?   
Тяжелый кулак обрушился ей на затылок, Рэйчел потеряла равновесие и упала. «Всё, ¬– пронеслось в её голове, – конец истории». Над головой прозвучал выстрел, на щёку ей попала пара вязких капель – крови и слюны, а потом громила тяжело завалился на бок, и она еле успела откатиться в сторону.   
– Ну, – сказал Николас Уэйн второму бандиту, небрежно перезаряжая револьвер, – поговорим или побежим?  
Громила предпочёл полезть за своим оружием, но Ник всё равно оказался ловчее и быстрее.  
Рэйчел отвернулась, чтоб не смотреть на трупы.  
– Эх ты, – с укоризной сказал ей Николас, подставляя плечо и помогая встать. – Забыла чему я тебя учил? Видишь, что у врага численное превосходство, не дерись. Беги.  
– Нельзя всегда убегать, – ругнулась она. Голова гудела и, казалось, раскалывалась на части.  
– Зато иногда – можно.

За стеной нью-йоркской тюрьмы находилось кладбище, на котором хоронили преступников. За надгробиями никто особенно не ухаживал, с них часто воровали железные детали, а цветы приносили крайне редко. Тем более, зимой.  
Рэйчел зябко куталась в куртку – после тёплой, влажной Флориды в заснеженном Нью-Йорке было холодновато. Она тоже не принесла на могилу цветов. Зато положила новый карандаш в готовальню и обкрутила вокруг него лист из блокнота. Так она отправляла письма отцу уже несколько лет.  
«Па!  
Прости, что долго не приходила. Но я была во Флориде и, кажется, добилась справедливости для хороших людей. Я надеюсь, теперь ты мной гордишься. Я ещё многого добьюсь, обещаю.  
Любящая тебя,  
Рэйчел»

А куклу, подаренную Сарой Бридж, она потеряла год спустя, в Чикаго, во время выполнения очередного задания.  
Это была уже совсем другая история.


End file.
